youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Grumps
GameGrumps ''' is a gaming collab channel founded by YouTubers Jon Jafari (JonTronShow), and Arin Hanson (Egoraptor). The channel primarily makes Let's Play videos or gaming videos in general. The channel has grown since it's creation and now harbors many segments, including Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, Steam Rolled and most recently, Grumpcade. Segments The Game Grumps channel features a few different shows. The shows are different from most Let's Play channels, as there are no face cams and only the game footage is shown. Game Grumps The original and first show, Arin and Danny, who has replaced Jon. They play through various games. Game Grumps VS. Arin and Danny play and fight against each other in a multiplayer video game, usually party, racing, fighting or golf games. Steam Train A separate show introduced after Jon left and Danny joined, it's hosted by Danny and Ross and they play PC games together. Arin, Barry, and Suzy occasionally make appearances on the show. Grumpcade The show focuses on console games and features any combination of the Grumps playing, with the most so far being a group of four. Steam Rolled Similar to Game Grumps VS., it's a 4 player versus series, which introduced Barry and Suzy onto the show. Table Flip Suzy and Barry host a table top game centric show. The guests brought in are mainly those affiliated with the Polaris gaming website and the Game Grumps themselves. 10 Minute Power Hour Arin and Dan interact with various toys and products in a ten minute live-action format. Members The Game Grumps team currently consists of 6 members. Arin Hanson Suzy's husband, known as popular animator Egoraptor, he is one of the original creators of Game Grumps along with Jon. Arin has the title of '''Grump on the show. Danny Avidan Jon's replacement and the current Not-So-Grump, and a member of the band NinjaSexParty, Danny hosts alongside Arin, and with Ross on Steam Train, another show on the channel. He also has a strong love for Skittles. Ross O'Donovan Known for his animator name RubberRoss, he joined around the time Danny did to host Steam Train, and also on Steam Rolled. He is originally from Australia but has lived most of his life in America. He is the group butt monkey and is constantly picked on by other members, in jest. "Goddammit Ross" is usually uttered by the others whenever Ross says or does something stupid during a playthrough. Suzy Berhow Arin's wife, She runs her own YouTube channel called Mortem3r, which focuses around her personal vlogs and makeup tutorials. During the Jon Era of Game Grumps, Jon referred to her as Suzy the Goose. She made her first physical appearance during the 75th episode of their Sonic 06 playthrough and was first heard during their 4th episode of Chulip. Later, she made her Game Grumps debut in the Rayman Legends: Kung Foot Steam Rolled and has appeared several times since. She also co-hosts Table Flip with Barry. Brian Wecht One of the editors and writers of the Grumps, he has recently become a larger member. He is also known as "Ninja Brian" and is partner to Danny in NinjaSexParty. He was introduced to be a host of the show in the Grumpcade episode "Burger Time" on November 5, 2015. Former Members Jon Jafari Known as video game reviewer JonTron, he is one of the original creators of Game Grumps as the original Not-So-Grump along with Arin. He hosted the channel with him for around a year; the last Game Grumps episode to star Jon was Super Star Wars: Attack of the Back – Part 5 – Game Grumps, before he was replaced by Danny on June 25, 2013. He stated that while he did have a good time working with Arin, the schedule was far too busy for him to continue making his original series of videos (JonTron.) So he left. Barry Kramer Barry was the editor of the Game Grumps videos starting in September 2012 to allow Jon and Arin to focus more on the gameplay aspect of the show. Barry's role was a silent one until the Battletoads episode when Jon and Arin acknowledged him. Since then, Barry has been regularly asked by Jon, Arin, and Danny to crop in pictures during their recordings or respond to something they're saying. Barry usually "spoke" through yellow text whenever he was acknowledged during the show. He made his Game Grumps debut in the very first Steam Rolled episode, Quake III Arena. Barry was no longer the editor of Game Grumps from November 2014, but became a regular cast member of the show. He also co-hosted Table Flip with Suzy. In December 2017, Barry had left the channel to pursue his own work. Kevin Abernathy Kevin is one of three editors of Game Grumps and Steam Train. He was announced on November 21, 2014 in the episode "Domino Rally." Subscriber Milestones *1,000,000 subscribers: May 1, 2014 *2,000,000 subscribers: May 5, 2014 *3,000,000 subscribers: May 9, 2014 *4,000,000 subscribers: May 17, 2014 Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Game Grumps didn't rank in this episode, but was given an honorable mention. Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels Game Grumps was ranked 5th on this list. References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views